N'ar: The new Weyrling
by Jirwolf54321
Summary: N'ar a harper apprentice becomes a dragonrider against his will and has to leave the Harper hall to become a Weyrling at Fort Weyr and must fight the thread in the next pass which is only 2 turns away.


Navar was a harper apprentice attending a Fort Weyr hatching under the watchful eyes of Master Harper Moglek who was renowned for being one of the strictest teachers in the whole of the Harper hall but quite kind and approachable outside of lessons. As part of his training Navar was being brought to hatchings every time there was one. This was because the Master Harpers had decided that he would probably be stationed at one of the Weyrs and he needed to know how to act and what to do in events at whichever Weyr he was stationed at and since hatchings were one of the most important events in the Weyr he would have to know his way around one. In total Navar had been taken to 3 other hatchings this one being the 4th in the past turn and could pretty much describe what went on in one off by heart now. He was beginning to become bored at the constant repetition of this though but he did not voice it as he knew how much every other child on Pern would give to be able to be in his position. Navar had wanted to be a harper all his life just as much as most other children wanted to be dragonriders and he was overjoyed when he heard that he would be allowed to leave his hold and learn the harper trade. This particular hatching went off without a hitch, however the in the last hatching one of the dragons had attacked one of the chosen boys and had had to be restrained.

"I hope nothing bad happens in this hatching." Navar said to Moglek

"I do too Navar, but I'm sure that Weyrleader L'tan has taken all precautions after the events of Benden, Haven't you my lord?" Moglek replied Looking across at the Fort Weyrleader

"Indeed Master Harper we would not want a repeat of that incident, but your apprentice, Navar was it? Don't you worry I have personally made sure of all safety arrangements." L'tan answered

"Thank you my lord." Navar said respectfully

"As she should my boy, as she should," Moglek said to Navar "Now silence yourself, it is beginning." as the 20 hopefully future dragonriders strode out into the area where the eggs were kept, then one by one the egg began to crack and split open and the baby dragons began to make their way towards the hopefuls, then Navar saw one egg that hadn't hatched among the broken shells of the other dragon's eggs

"Oh dear," L'tan said "It still hasn't hatched."

"What do you mean my lord?" Moglek said

"That egg hasn't hatched yet and it has been in the last 3 hatchings, but Thereth says that it will hatch it just hasn't found its rider yet but it cannot be put off much longer or it will out grow the egg and never hatch," L'tan said sadly "So I'm going to send it to High Reaches for their next hatching which is in the next sevenday."

"Well we will be there won't we N'ar, so we will tell you what happens." Maglek said to the Fort Weyrleader who smiled

"Much appreciated my friend as the dragons believe it is a bronze." L'tan said

_Back at the Harper Hall_

"What happened at the hatching?" Reliel who was Navar's best friend at the Harper hall

"Oh the same except for this one egg that didn't hatch and we will be watching out for this egg in the High Reaches hatching in about 4 days."Navar replied

"Urg your so lucky, I wish I could go to hatchings like you." Reliel said longingly

"Trust me you're not missing that much," Navar said "Hurry up we need to get to our next lesson we don't want to be late for old Moglek and that would be world threatening." and the two dashed off towards the the choir hall.

"Good N'ar, Reliel your here I was beginning to think you would be late and we wouldn't wan't that would we?" Master Moglek said sternly

"No sir, never sir." Navar and Reliel said in unison

"I thought so, now get in your positions we are about to start," Moglek said "Oh yes and Navar please stay behind after the lesson I need to talk to you about something." and with that they all began to sing.

_A thousand voices keen at night;_

_A thousand voices wail;_

_A thousand voices cry in fright;_

_A thousand voices fail._

_You followed them, young healer lass,_

_'Till they could not be seen._

_A thousand dragons made their loss,_

_A bridge 'tween you and me._

_And in the cold and darkest night_

_A single voice is heard_

_A single voice, both clear and bright;_

_It says a single word._

_That word is what you now must say_

_To open up the door;_

_In Benden Weyr, to lead the way_

_To all my healing lore._

_It is little I can give to you_

_To save both Weyr and Hold;_

_It is little I can offer you_

_Who paid with dragon gold..._

"Good," Moglek said "you may leave now, Navar come here." and Navar walked over to the Master Harper

"What is is Master?" He said

"It's about our travel arrangements for High Reaches, you see we'll be going by dragon and going between to get there and I just wanted to warn you that it can be a bit unsettling to go between the first time." Moglek said

"I'm sure I'll be fine sir but thank you for warning me." Navar said

_4 days later_

Navar and Moglek stood in the courtyard waiting for the dragonrider who would take them to High Reaches, then

_Woosh_

a blast of cold air hit Navar in the face and a brown dragon appeared from nowhere above the Harper hall

"SO DID SOMEONE CALL FOR A LIFT!" the rider shouted down from his dragon.

* * *

**A.N: Hey everyone Jirwolf here with a new story for you as I have run out of ideas for my other fanfic I thought I would start on this one which I have been debating about for a while and take a break from my other story for a bit while also working on a story I am writing outside of fanfiction for fun because it's important to enjoy yourself once in a while anyway enough of my rambling on review if you liked this well I guess its more of a teaser chapter before I start the real story and if you diddn't like it then tell me why you didn'tor don't read anymore**

**Jirwolf off**

**Added later: Due to two people asking me I have changed the name of the character due to my "lack of knowledge" of the series. **


End file.
